Cloud 10: A Forza Horizon Story
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: (CROSSOVER OF FORZA MOTORSPORT/HORIZON and NFL RUSH ZONE) Steed starts to be a Pro-Racer of Forza Horizon. When Steed wants to be the Greatest Racer, a new foe comes up.. Rated T for Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Violence, and Sensitve Content
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Horizon

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Horizon

It was a beautiful day in the Horizon Festival in Colorado. Steed gets ready for the big race in Colorado. Steed gets in his Camaro, and then starts up his engine. When the race was about to start, there was like 7 racers, and 8 which was Steed of course. The 8 racers started up their engines.

"Hi there, Mister Steed!" Ozzy said.

"Hey there, Ozzy. I may be ready for the race, but I can pack up a punch." Steed said.

"Okay! Get onto it!" Ozzy replied.

Steed and the 7 Racers started up their engines, and then the green light came up to the traffic light. The cars have started. Steed was racing right towards the two racers to get past, leaving him in 6th place. Next, Steed raced past to the 5 Racers, trying to leave him behind, but his Camaro was way faster than the others' cars, leaving Steed in 1st place. When he raced onto the ground, and all 7 racers are behind him, they got into the Finish Line, leaving Steed still in First Place. When the racers stopped, Steed got out of his car, and received his yellow bracelet.

"Great job, Steed! There is still races right onto the map, even you want to race, but most racers are gonna be more faster than your car, Steed." Hank added.

"So, do you want to upgrade your car's speed?" Ozzy asked.

"Wait, how many credits does he have?" Hank asked.

"I have like 70,000 credits right now.." Steed said.

"Oh, OK!" Hank said.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Ozzy roared.

"Calm down! Let me fix this, Ozzy." Hank added.

Hank took Steed's car to the garage, and then upgraded his car's speed. Even though, his car is now going to be more faster than the racers in his next race. When he was done, he took his car back to Steed, and then Steed got in his car.

"Thanks Hank. Now I can receive a another bracelet. I mean, not for girls, only when you win races!" Steed laughed.

"Heh, thanks man! Have fun!" Hank said.

When Steed got in his car, he drove to the next race. When the next race arrives, there was almost just trucks, even it's a Trucks/Cars only race. But almost just trucks, only one car was just Steed driving to enter the race.

"Hey, this is a Trucks/Cars only race but just trucks entering the race and no cars! How could this happen?" Scruffy added.

Steed drove towards the sign.

"Hey there! Glad you are here! Wanna enter? This may be a Trucks/Cars only race but this is all Trucks entering the gosh-darn race! So, wanna enter, yall?" Scruffy asked.

"Heh, I would like to." Steed said.

Steed entered the race, and most racers aren't amused about him.

"Who's that idiot?" The first racer asked.

"I don't know." The 5th racer added.

As if the green light goes up, all trucks and one car had their engines started, and drove. Steed drove past to the low-speeded trucks, getting Steed in first place.

"HOW!?" The 6th racer yelled.

Steed was driving past the trucks, and then leaving him in First place by the right time. When the trucks tried to leave him behind, but Steed's car was way faster than other trucks. When Steed got to the finish line, he finished First Place. When Steed got out of the car, he received the purple bracelet.

"Hey, thanks." Steed said.

"Your welcome! You have earned 35,00 credits, and a truck!" Scruffy said.

"Thanks, but I already had my car, so I need to sell this truck that you gave me." Steed said.

"OK!" Scruffy said.

When Steed took his truck to the shop, he sold his truck that Scruffy gave to him.

"Good job, Steed!" Ozzy said.

"Yeah! Looks like the racers have already finished their races! And the races are already over, but you may not do it if you want to." Hank added.

"Thanks, I may be going on an adventure just right about now." Steed said.

"Well, we are going to!" Ozzy and Hank added.

"YOU TWO!? That's cool!" Steed said.

"Well, wanna upgrade your car before going?" Hank added.

"Yes. Only just for the engines and for the braking." Steed said.

Hank took Steed's car into the garage, and upgraded Steed's engine and braking for the car. When he is done, he gave his car back to Steed.

"Thanks." Steed said.

When Steed got into his car, he drove.

"See you later!" Hank said.

Steed stopped the car.

"I thought you were going." Steed said.

Hank and Ozzy got inside their truck.

"Well, we will be going to Nevada! See you there!" Ozzy said.

Hank and Ozzy drove their truck onto the road. Steed drove his car. When it was getting Nighttime, Steed was still driving, but feeling a little tired. There was a motel that Ozzy and Hank were. So Steed looked for Hank and Ozzy. Steed fell asleep onto the bed. When it's morning time, Steed got into his car while Ozzy and Hank were still driving. Steed drove his car onto the road. Suddenly, a Red and Black Dodge Viper drove past him.

"Hey!" Steed yelled.

Steed drove past to the Dodge Viper. The creature pulled down the window, it was Talon.

"WHAT!?" Steed gulped.

"Hah! Prepare to meet your greatest wreck, Steed!" Talon said menacly.

Talon tried to wreck the Corvette, but Steed dodged it. The Dodge Viper and the Chevy Camaro were racing until the almost made it to the border of Nevada. When They almost made it to the border of Nevada, the Dodge Viper pushed the Chevy Camaro right onto the bumper, leaving the Camaro almost to crash, but the Chevy Camaro had made it to it's nightmare, the Camaro crashed the Red and Black Dodge Viper, leaving Talon injured.

"Yes!" Steed cheered.

But the Dodge Viper had survived the crash. Talon started up the engines again and starts to drive past him.

"HOW!?" Steed yelled.

The Dodge Viper has bumped the Chevy Camaro and the Chevy Camaro has crashed, leaving Steed severely injured. Ozzy check the mirror and saw a huge cloud of dust. The Dodge Viper zoomed past the truck.

"Let's check Steed's alright.." Hank said.

He turns the truck around and then they were very shocked that they saw the car has crashed.

"No.." Ozzy cried.

Steed got out of the car, groaning in pain.

"Agh, crud.." Steed groaned in pain,

"OH JEEZ, STEED!" Hank yipped, running towards Steed.

"We should take him to the hospital!" Ozzy said.

"I'll take Steed and you take the car!" Hank said.

Hank take Steed inside the truck while Ozzy tows the wrecked car. When they got to the hospital, Ozzy and Hank waited for Steed to feel better.

"Mr. Ozzy, Mr. Hank, I have some good news, some bad news, and some mediocre news. The bad news is that Steed has a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and a sprained ankle. The good news is that Steed is finally recovering from his injuries. And the mediocre news is that Steed will get out of the hospital when he was done with rehab." Doctor Andy said.

"Thanks, Doctor." Ozzy said.

For a while later, Steed finally recovered from his injuries, and got out of the hospital with Ozzy and Hank.

"Wow! I can't believe that your injuries are gone! Well, we are still fixing your car. For a little while, your car will be fixed and good as new!" Hank said.

"Thanks." Steed said.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Nevada

Chapter 2: Welcome to Nevada

"Glad you are OK!" Ozzy said.

"Thanks, Ozzy." Steed said.

"Good news, Steed! Your car is all good as new!" Hank replied, giving the fixed car back to Steed.

"Thanks, Hank." Steed said.

"So, we are almost at the border of Nevada. We will ride out truck and you will ride your car." Ozzy said.

"Alright then." Steed said, getting in his car.

When they got to Nevada, they stopped for some lunch.

"Well, I really not that hungry so knock yourself out." Steed said.

"OK then.." Hank said.

Hank and Ozzy chose what they wanted for lunch. Hank chose the Bacon Burger while Ozzy chose fish (because he's an ocelot). When the waiter ordered Hank and Ozzy's food, they ate it all. Steed was outside, and then saw another creature, smoking a cigarette.

"Who are you?" Steed asked.

"Who am I? You can see that my name is Power. I used to be part of the Rusherz, but since they kicked me out, I was scrapped.." Power said.

Power was a Grey and White Schnauzer Rusher, he had a green scar on his right eye. He used to be part of the Rusherz, but he was scrapped. He was supposed to be a villain, a foe of Steed, now a friend of Steed and Talon.

"So, how many races have you won?" Steed asked.

"None. Just None." Power said.

"Why?" Steed asked.

"Everytime I enter a race and everyone beats me, and every racer hates me." Power said.

"Well, maybe if you win another race, then maybe you will receive your first yellow bracelet of the Horizon Festival." Steed said.

"What's the Horizon Festival and what's it about?" Power asked.

"You see, it's a festival where it has music and games and races and stuff." Steed said.

"Well, it sure is fun but I can't go there right now." Power said.

"Why?" Steed asked.

"Because, everytime I enter a race, I lose." Power said.

Ozzy and Hank got out of the diner. They saw Power.

"HI POWAH!" Ozzy yelled.

"Don't yell at him like that, Ozzy!" Steed lectured.

"Whoops, my bad!" Ozzy said.

"Who are these guys?" Power asked.

"Ozzy and Hank. These are my two helpers. They helped me upgrade my car." Steed said.

"Oh, ok then. Ozzy is the Ocelot and Hank is the Black Dog." Power answered.

"Well, you're correct. Ozzy is an Ocelot and Hank is a black dog." Steed said.

"Anyways, I gotta get to Las Vegas, there's two races around here. One in Las Vegas and one in Reno." Steed said.

"I would like to choose one in Reno and you're going to Las Vegas, right?" Power said.

"Of course I am! Have fun in Reno!" Steed said, saying Goodbye to Power.

Steed drove his car from Reno to Las Vegas while Ozzy and Hank did the same as they took their truck.

"Have fun.." Power said.

Power watched two vehicles zoom out onto the highway, Talon came towards him.

"Hey, Power. What's going on?" Talon asked.

"Hey Talo-Woah! What happened to you?! You looked all hurt and bruised up!" Power shook.

"Well, that stupid Camaro crashed my car, but then I survived that crash, so I'm alright." Talon said.

"Well then, Steed told me that there is a race in Reno." Power said.

"Steed?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, Steed told me that. Just don't get mad." Power said.

"Steed told you that!? Ugh, that idiot!" Talon roared.

"Calm down! I used to be a foe of him, but not anymore." Power said.

"How could you!?" Talon said.

"I said calm down.. I'm going to a race. I may be a loser, but I can win as soon as I can.." Power said, getting in his car and drove to the race.

Talon calmed down, and didn't say another word. Talon got in his car, and drove to Las Vegas. In Reno, Power had entered the race, and then all 8 racers started their engines. When the green light strikes, all 8 racers drove onto the dusty road. When Power tried to get past to the 6 racers, he was left behind. He turned on the Boost and then the car boosts up it's speed, and got past to all 8 racers. When he was almost at the finish line, he was left to first place, and then got to the finish line. He finished the race in first place. That was his first race win of all time.

"Congrats, Power! You had finished first place!" The director said, giving the yellow bracelet to Power.

"Thanks.." Power said.

He got into his car and drove to the pit stop of Las Vegas.

"Hey, Power! How's the race?" Talon asked.

"My first win.." Power said.

"What?" Talon said in confusion.

"I won the race. I tried to lose, but I boosted up my speed and won the race.. It's my first win." Power said.

"That's amazing!" Talon said.

"Hey! Ready for the next race?" Steed asked.

"I'm ready.." Talon said.

Talon and Steed got into their cars and started up their engines. Even the race is just a two-car race. When the green light strikes, they drove onto the road of Las Vegas. Steed got past to Talon's speed. Talon was left behind from Steed. He tried to boost up his speed, but he was out of boosts. Talon pushed the engine as fast as he can, but Steed's car was faster than his. Steed drove way faster right onto the road, and then Talon got past to him. They were almost at the finish line. Talon tried to get to the finish line, but Steed boosted up his speed, and then his speed was faster then Talon's. Steed got right to the finish line, and finished in first place.

"WHAT!?" Talon gulped as he finished second place.

The first race is over. The next race is Olivia vs Nicco. Talon got very angry at Steed.

"Nice job, Steed!" Patch said, giving Steed the green race bracelet.

"This isn't fair! I was about to get to the finish line, but Steed just god-dang blew it!" Talon said.

"Now, Now! Enough of the nasty talk already. Now, where are we? Oh yeah! The two racers will attend the race, Olivia vs. Nicco!" Patch announced.

Olivia is a Golden Retriever and Nicco is a Calico Cat. As Talon and Steed got into their cars, they went to the alleyway. When they got out, Steed saw Talon with a very angry expression on his face.

"Steed, how could you!? I thought you would lose! But you dang blew it! I just can't believe it!" Talon yelled.

"But, Talon! I wanted to be a Racing Champion!" Steed said.

"Enough of your excuses!" Talon yelled.

"Talon, listen to me! I'm a pro-racer and I can do whatever I can race to!" Steed said.

"Enough you piece of filth!" Talon yelled.

Talon tried to punch Steed, but he dodged.

"ENOUGH!" Steed roared.

Talon slashed Steed's arm using the helmet's beak. The beak was almost inside of Steed's already-wounded arm.

"IT'S IN MY SKIN! STOP!" Steed yelled in pain.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LOSE!" Talon screeched.

Talon let's go of the beak on the helmet, and then grabbed his already made weapon, the Rocky Duster. The Rocky Duster is a weapon that the rock is the top of the stick. Talon slammed his weapon right onto Steed's forehead, leaving him passed out.

"Hah! Did you call that a reflex? Not anymore!" Talon screeched.

"Hey, stop right there!" The Nevadan Officer yelled.

Talon shook.

"How could you do such a thing to that racer?" The Nevadan Officer said.

"That loser always tried to win!" Talon yelled.

"Well, instead of arresting you, I'm afraid that you are banned from Las Vegas for 3 days.." The Officer replied.

The Nevadan Officer took Talon and then sent him back to Reno. Power went to Las Vegas and then saw Steed, Power was shocked. Steed's forehead was bleeding.

"Steed!" Power yelled.

Power tried to wake him up, nothing. Power attached the rope onto Steed's car, got into his car, and took Steed back to Reno. When they got to Reno, Power took Steed to the warehouse, placed Steed onto the bed, and then placed an ice pack onto Steed's head. When Power removed the ice pack off of Steed's head, Steed woke up.

"Ugh..where am I?" Steed said in confusion.

"We are in the warehouse. I will stand outside, alright?" Power said.

"OK." Steed said.

Power stood outside.

"Agh! My head hurts.." Steed groaned in pain.

Steed was groaning in pain, feeling like he was about to puke any second. When his head was pounding, his gag reflexes were higher than the clouds of the sky. Steed grabbed the bucket as quick as he can and then puked right inside the bucket. He was shocked that he puked blood. He groaned and then rested. That morning, Steed woke up, feeling already better. He saw Ozzy and Hank.

"Steed! I just saw that you were hurt by Talon! Are you feeling better now?" Ozzy said.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was shocked that I puked up blood last night, but I'm alright." Steed said.

"I'm glad you are better!


	3. Chapter 3: The National Champion

Chapter 3: The National Champion

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Ozzy asked.

"No.." Hank said.

The cars (and trucks) have drove off onto the road while they are driving to the next and last race.

"Alright. Are we ready for Steed's last race?" Hank asked.

"Yes!" Ozzy said.

The trucks and the cars have driven onto the road. It has been 3 days since Talon has been banned from Las Vegas. Talon is finally able to get past from Las Vegas to Steed's last race. Talon raced past to the two cars and one truck

"Well, that car was quick!" Ozzy said.

When they got to the pit stop, they stopped for a break from driving.

"Hey." Talon said.

"Talon?" Ozzy yelped.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Did you just hurt my friend Steed a few days ago? I mean, how did you do that! He was trying to win!" Power said.

"Look, I had no other excuses because Steed always wins!" Talon said.

"Calm down!" Steed replied.

"Silence!" Talon yelled.

"Enough! Maybe if you win, then maybe you could be in first place!" Hank said.

"Wait, Hank, what are you talking about!? I always win!" Steed said.

"Calm down, all of you! Maybe we can watch the race while you and Steed can race each other!" Ozzy said.

"Well, maybe we can do that.." Talon said.

"So, how many miles is Steed last race in this location?" Ozzy asked to Hank.

"I don't know, Ozzy, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT NAME THAT LOCATION IS!" Hank cried.

"Calm down, Hank! I got this.." Steed said, looking and naming the location onto the map.

"What's he doing?" Ozzy asked.

"Maybe he was looking and naming the location onto the map." Hank said.

"I got it! It's located in North Dakota!" Steed answered.

"Wow!" Thanks for telling me that!" Hank said.

Ozzy and Hank got into their truck while Power, Talon, and Steed got into their cars. The truck and the three cars drove onto the road. When they got to Montana, they stopped for some rest. In the morning time, they got up, and continued to drive onto the road to continue their trip to North Dakota. When the finally got to North Dakota, they have been into the car for 20 hours, extra hours for stops. When they saw a poster that says "Racing Championship: Battle of the Two Racers! Starting tomorrow!", Talon and Steed got surprised.

"Well, this is it!" North Dakota!" Ozzy said.

Man, I'm freezing!" Hank said.

"Well, I'm a bronco! I'm from Denver, and I ain't afraid of the cold! Even the cold didn't bother me anyway!" Steed said.

"Is that line from Fro-" Before Hank finished his sentence, Steed interrupted.

"Silence! Anyways, I hope I can win this trophy!" Steed said.

"Hey there.." A creature said.

"Who's that!?" Ozzy asked.

"I don't know! From Baltimore?" Hank said.

"I got it! That must be Scavenger!" Steed answered.

"That's me.. Scavenger.." Scavenger said.

"Hey! I think you are smart!" Ozzy said.

"Well, ready for a race?" Scavenger asked.

"Of course I am!" Steed said, ready for the race.

"Well then, if you win, then a surprise might get you.." Scavenger said, suggestively.

Scavenger was about to take his pants off but Steed stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Scavenger!" Steed blurted out.

"What?" Scavenger said, trying to make fun.

"Not until you get inside a warehouse or something!" Steed lectured.

"Fine then, jeez.." Scavenger muttered.

"OK, where are we? Oh yeah! We must win the race and get the trophy!" Steed exclaimed.

"Well, I would get the trophy first.." Talon said.

When they went to a motel, they decided to watch some racing and then nighttime comes up, and then rested. When it's Daytime, they got up, and then Steed and Talon entered their cars to the race.

"Alright, two racers are gonna win the trophy! Whoever finishes the finish line, wins!" The announcer yelped.

When Talon and Steed both started up their engines, the announcer waved his flag. The green light started, and there's like 3 laps. Talon and Steed drove onto the raceway road, and then Talon tried to get past, but Steed had the amount of boosts he could have. Steed boosted up his car, and had high speed. When Talon and Steed finished Lap one, Lap two begins. Talon tried to get past to Steed, but it was useless. Steed had so much speed that it was faster than other cars. When Talon tried to get past to Steed, his car's tire had popped, leaving his drifting, and his car crashed.

"TALON!" Steed yelled, driving towards the crashed car.

The Dodge Viper was wrecked. Steed stored a rope in his inventory, and then attached the rope onto the bottom right on the Dodge Viper. When it was attached, Steed got back in his car, and then drove. Talon did the same.

"Woah! Now that's what I call a Racing Save!" The announcer yelled.

The Camaro was helping the Dodge Viper. Even when they are still racing, Talon and Steed both leaded in first place. When they got to the finish line, they both finished first place.

"Wow! Looks like we have two winners of the Championship!" The announcer said.

Talon got out of the car, completely hurt. Steed helped Talon reach to the first place top block. When the announcer gave instead of just one, but two trophies for Steed and Talon, they both got happy, and sad at the same time.

"Thanks for helping me, Steed.." Talon said.

"You're welcome. I don't care if I lose, but we did it. We earned it. You earned it, I earned it." Steed said.

"WOW! Steed, how could you help Talon after that crash! We were about to fix Talon's car, but thanks to you, you save and helped him win the race!" Ozzy said.

"Well, to celebrate, how about we should go back to the warehouse?" Hank asked.

"Wait, I saw something over there!" Ozzy said.

Ozzy saw a green car, driving fast than the blue car. As if the green Dodge Challenger had finished 2 laps, and then won the trophy, Power got out of the car, receiving his trophy, and then ran towards Ozzy, Talon, Steed, and Hank, still with his trophy.

"Guys! I just saw Steed helping Talon after that crash earlier that time ago! It was really suspenseful and dramatic at the same time! Even thanks to Steed, he was one great helper!" Power said.

"Thank you. Talon got really hurt after that crash during the second lap, so I helped him." Steed said.

"Nice job, Steed!" Power said.

Scavenger flew towards Steed.

"Hey! Did you help Talon today? I just saw that crash and it was really scary! Did Talon got hurt of not?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes, Talon got hurt, but good news is that we both won.." Steed said.

"Wow! Nice!" Scavenger said.

When they all got to the warehouse, Ozzy, Hank, Talon, and Steed all had slices of cake. Suddenly, weird noises are coming from the closet.

"What's that noise?" Ozzy said in confusion.

"I don't know, we should check." Hank said.

When Talon, Steed, Ozzy, and Hank heard weird kissing noises in the closet, Ozzy opened the door. Then, it was Scavenger kissing a Wolf Plush that he found in the attic!

"What..Are you doing?" Steed said in confusion.

Scavenger shook.

"Uh….playing with Mark Wolfburg…" Scavenger lied.

Mark Wolfburg was a plush Scavenger named.

"Weeee're just gonna go outside." Steed said in confusion.

Ozzy, Hank, Talon, and Steed went outside and then talked about why Scavenger was romantically kissing a wolf plush.. After the talk, Steed and Talon felt happy of how Steed helped him after the crash, and then both winning the Championship, but even it is a tie..

The End..


End file.
